Confession
by MeikoKuran999
Summary: Okay its a one-shot about Tsuna getting lost in the bad part of town after having a very interesting day at school. No Lemon.


**Okay this was not supposed to end up like this, it started out as suppose to being 1827, but ended up being 5927. It's just suppose to be a cute little One-shot.**

* * *

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

* * *

One-shot = Katekyo Hitman Reborn = 5927 = Confession

Lost, was the only word he could use to describe his situation. He was thinking about something Gokudera had said that morning, and ended up wandering in to an area of town that he probably shouldn't have been in to begin with. He had been walking around well at the same time trying to avoid anyone else; which clearly wasn't going to be very successful. Since a group of about 15 guys had already began heading towards him. Tsuna looked at the boy who looked like the boss of the small group and simply said, "Just leave me alone, you don't want to pick a fight with me."

The guys all laughed as the very pathetic looking Tsuna just sighed and pulled out his gloves, "It's your funeral than."

Tsuna popped one of his pills in and his flames appeared, the guys surrounding him attacked; Tsuna with as little effort as possible avoided them all, "You're all to slow to get anywhere near me."

The guys stopped and looked at the weak looking teen, "Who the hell are you?"

Tsuna just continued to smile, "I'm just a normal teenager."

The boy that looked like the boss took a few steps closer towards Tsuna, "Then who do you work for?"

Tsuna just sighed again, "No one."

The boy went to grab Tsuna's arm, "Bullshit, now tell me, someone of your strength doesn't just walk around here without being a part of someone's group."

Tsuna pushed his hand away and took a step forward.

* * *

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

* * *

Gokudera was on his usual stroll in the bad area of town; but he was used to walking around here already. Whenever he needed to burn off some steam or when his brain was full and he really just needed to think he would go for walks and usually he would end up here. Today he was here because he was both frustrated and he needed to think. He had confessed this morning to Tsuna in front of the school and it really hadn't received a very good answer, Tsuna just giggled and Gokudera had turned walking away instantly, he was planning on completely avoiding school all day because he was to nervous. He sighed as he looked around; the usual guys that he beat up weren't in their normal spot. He continued walking and looking for them trying to find them out of curiosity, he saw them around the corner surrounding some poor young sucker. He just watched for a couple of minutes, but since it wasn't his problem he wasn't going to stick his nose in where it didn't belong.

* * *

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

* * *

These people were starting to get irritating, Tsuna'a day was already bad, let alone adding their stupidity to the mix. When Gokudera had confessed to him this morning Tsuna was so nervous that he accidently laughed, he didn't have enough time to tell Gokudera his answer because the storm guardian took off and didn't come back to school all day. Now Tsuna was so worried about the other that he couldn't concentrate on anything, which was what ended him up in this situation to begin with. Not to mention this stupid guy talking wouldn't shut his mouth, Tsuna just glared at him well he continued to talk until he had listened to more than enough, "If you're not a part of a group you should join mine."

Tsuna's eyes were not pleased by that request, "You just tried to beat me up, and now you want me to join you."

The man smirked, "Yeah, you're strong enough to be an asset to me."

With as little movement as possible Tsuna closed the space between them and with one more movement he sent him flying across the road they were on in to the wall on the other side.

* * *

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

* * *

Gokudera had turned and headed the other way when he heard an extremely loud thud. He looked to see the leader of the little gang basically buried in the metal wall, "What the hell?"

All the men ran over to their boss as the person they were standing around became visible now. Gokudera was really surprised when he noticed it was Tsuna, he went over and when Tsuna spotted him the brunette smiled, "Hey, Hayato."

Gokudera's heart sounded in his ear when he heard his name, "Juudiame."

Tsuna frowned, as he walked towards him, "I'm sorry about this morning, I was nervous and all I could do was giggle. And you ran away before I could give you an answer."

Gokudera just stared at Tsuna, "it's okay if you don't like me."

Tsuna went closer to Gokudera and grabbed the elders tie pulling his head down a little bit; Tsuna let his lips hover over Gokudera's, "I didn't say that, no I was going to say..."

Gokudera connected their lips, when their lips parted for breath Tsuna finished speaking, "I love you, Hayato."

Gokudera kissed him again as he smiled, "I love you too, Tsuna."

* * *

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

* * *

**So I hope that you enjoyed reading this new one-shot. Please leave a review. **


End file.
